


深夜烛火

by AshleyHChan



Series: LM原著背景系列 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, courfeyrac is cute and combeferre is so charming, they actually dont know each other, 中文原创作品
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 尽管如此，古费拉克没有其他心思留意到周遭的一切，他只是感谢这里没有人，感谢路易十四照亮了巴黎的每一条街。





	深夜烛火

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个国庆节，我们要爱情，我们要共和

巴黎总是下雨。今年的温度特别低，已经四月了，室内的炉火依旧旺盛。人们搂紧身上灰黑色的围巾在街上快步走着，鼻子喷出白色的水汽。一辆快速经过的马车溅起了地上的污水，咒骂的声音透过不太结实的木质车窗。褐色卷发的青年掀开帘子，盯着外面亦步亦趋的巴黎市民。  
真冷，他这么想着。  
马车里挤着四位青年，除了靠在窗户上的那位，剩下三人都在热火朝天地交流着。他叫古费拉克，一个落魄的贵族青年，家里不算有钱，但也算不上穷，毕竟这辆马车是他的。车子结构上有那么些老旧，但是马儿却是年轻有劲，精神奕奕。  
他的朋友叫博须埃，是高谈阔论的那一位，虽然说出来的内容有些混乱，但已经能唬住不学无术的另外那两位。古费拉克在打牌的时候认识了他们，并狡猾地在他们身上骗到了钱。这世间混乱得很，不出点老千怕是活不下来。  
博须埃在絮絮叨叨地说着今天上午法律课的内容，古费拉克听了一些没听一些，发出几声干笑。  
“这个课我真的是不想去。班上总有个学生不来上课，教授就他这个人能谈论大半个小时。这课每分钟可都是要钱的，我也只得在那些时间做些翻译之类的其他工作，才能补贴这些被他浪费掉的钱。”  
另外两位青年哈哈大笑，说博须埃应该和古费拉克一样打牌享乐，大腿上还能坐着一位姑娘。古费拉克挑眉，不予置否：“那个不来的叫马吕斯·彭眉胥。你看我都记得了。喏，天天讲，像那个教授似的。”  
“下次他再不来我就帮他答到，让教授把我退课算了。”  
马车压上地上的水坑，狠狠地摇晃了几下。博须埃的头撞到了车筐的金属装饰，头顶泛起红色。古费拉克伸手揉了揉，用力敲敲车顶示意停车。  
“这块地方不好走，路不平。”古费拉克说。他打开门跳下了车。一阵酸腐的味道扑了进来。穿着华丽衣饰的两位青年干呕了两声，皱眉，摆出厌恶的眼神。外面刚好坐着一位乞丐，病蔫蔫的，嘴里吐着些听不懂的话。  
“我觉得车子坏了。”博须埃叫喊着，“是吧！古费！”  
站在外头安慰着马儿的古费哼哼两声：“这车子的年岁有我年纪的两倍大。”  
两位青年发出懊恼的声音，这让古费拉克笑了起来——他可太喜欢看别人吃瘪了。要是让这些光鲜亮丽高高在上的投机者的高跟鞋上粘上泥泞，可真是有趣。  
“穿过黑暗你会看到通向罗马的大路，你们总能坐上其他人的车子。”他们小心翼翼的踩着台阶走到铺满湿泥土的地面，顺着博须埃指着的巷子一路往前走。古费拉克听到自己的名字前头多了两句粗口，这些人的贵族气质可都随着波旁王朝一同死去了。  
“你要是想着这里等那个人，你倒不用弄坏自己的车子。”博须埃说，在包里掏出一块碎钱放进了乞丐的帽子里头。  
古费拉克和车夫说了两句话，车子就飞快地跑了起来，溅了博须埃一身污水，“你知道这样若李会把我杀掉的对吧。”  
古费拉克笑起来：“我可舍不得弄坏自己的车子。而且，你知道不该取笑我的。”  
“爱情是一样美好的东西。”博须埃说，“而且，他可不赌牌。”光头青年依旧滔滔不绝。“说着自由，说着巴拿马，说着共和党……你的最爱。”古费拉克踩了他一脚，试图让对方闭嘴。博须埃的高跟鞋鞋头已经被磕坏了，可能是因为平日里经常摔跤。  
“我请你喝酒，博须埃。”古费拉克说，他脱帽敬礼，迈步向前。  
“这是个很好的借口，”博须埃跟上他的脚步，“所以你今天要去柯林斯。”  
“你可真是我的好朋友。”  
柯林斯的人总是很多，毕竟这里算是贫民区里为数不多的，愿意接待那些人的小餐吧。柜台的员工忙着倒酒，在店面内的女工举着各种颜色的酒精向各种客人讨要小费，然后藏进自己的胸口里。  
随着黄昏降临，藏在昏暗角落里的店铺被黑色侵蚀。店主把蜡烛都点起来。越来越多的青年聚集起来，门被关上而又打开，上面挂着的铃铛一路歌唱。青年们的腋下夹着一叠公报，手上拿着几卷纸和墨水，指尖上沾满了黑色的墨迹。他们的衣着并不十分靓丽，甚至说不上新，但每一位整洁而挺拔，带着年轻人该有的锐气。古费拉克也是其中之一，他绕过人群坐在习惯的位置上，刚好可以看到酒吧中间。那里有好几个堆起来的巷子，是临时搭建的演讲台，耐心地等待着它的征服者。  
古费拉克点了两杯香槟，米西切塔取了宽口的杯子给他们倒上酒。古费拉克看着不恰当杯子皱了眉，但却只得接过来喝上一口。  
“我是怕您觉得亏了，先生。”  
“柯林斯的酒多少都不亏。”另一位穿着羊腿袖衬衫的男子从米西切塔的背后晃了出来，还拍了一把女子的屁股。米西切塔翻了个白眼，一脚踢到对方的小腿上。他今天又是醉醺醺的，古费拉克已经很熟悉了。  
“晚上好，画家先生。”  
“日安。”被叫到的人用自己手上的素描本装作是帽子敬了个礼，然后坐倒在一旁的木质卡座上，发出哐当一声。古费拉克饶有趣味地看着他，看着对方的眼神里藏着光。  
“我看您最近红光满面，怕是有什么好事。”  
“哈哈，那倒是。”青年说，他的胡茬上沾了酒，下巴亮晶晶的，“有个美人住在了我旁边，金发的美人。”  
“你要放弃你经常画的那位了吗？”古费拉克说。他很喜欢这位画家先生。他们已经在柯林斯和缪尚见过好几次，却还是依旧不知道对方的名讳，只知道对方会在自己的画中签上R这个字母。  
画家大笑起来，没有回答。古费拉克擅自翻看了对方的草稿本，画家也毫不在意。他留意到对方总是在画的场景，然后在背景中寻找着他在意的那个身影。他撕下一个角落，收进了自己的怀表里。画家挑眉看了他一眼，发出了轻蔑地笑声。  
画家先生喜欢站在讲台上的金发男子，而他喜欢讲台旁边的坐着的那位。他们看来总是默契十足，古费拉克钦佩又嫉妒。  
柯林斯的门被撞开，两位青年风风火火地装进来，背后还跟着一位高个子的男人，腰带上插着两把未完工的扇子。画家先生的目光一下子就被吸引过去。他要了两杯烈酒，掏出一支炭笔，就着古费拉克面前的烛光开始画画。  
“你总得自己买些蜡烛。画家先生。”  
“我为你画那个男人，省得你思念成疾，就当是还烛火钱。你穿着这些高级布料来这里，等着出门就被人抢劫。”  
“我今天才刚抢劫了两位有钱人。他们还想蹭我的车回家。”古费拉克狡黠地笑着，“倒不如我帮你问问那位的地址。你看他的衣服，也是漂亮得要死。”  
画家哼了一声没有理会他。闯进来的青年此时已经站在讲台上了。他的头发没扎好，两撮金色卷发在双颊翻飞。大家安静了下来，不少和他们相同岁数的青年神情严肃，一场思想的碰撞即将开始。  
“谁还不认识他，他可是阿波罗。”画家小声地说。而古费拉克已经什么话都听不见了，因为他看到他平常盯着的人也在看着他。  
他是一个很英俊的男子，高大，宽厚，整齐地扎着一条马尾。穿着高档的带着暗纹的马甲和一件V字领的薄衬衫，衬衫领口结着绳子，常常就随意地绑着。他穿着高腰裤子，扎着黑色的丝质束腰，灰蓝色的长袜和一双精致的皮鞋，看起来昂贵，但他本人却并不在乎。男子常会带着眼镜，把表情都藏在玻璃后面。  
古费拉克给予一个微笑，而对方向他点了点头。他下意识地舔舔自己的下唇，觉得这个四月虽然阴雨连连却仍干燥无比。  
他们并非第一次见面，甚至深入交流过好几次，都是近十年那些话题——拉马克将军传闻得了霍乱，罗伯斯庇尔的亡魂在巴黎深夜游荡，什么主义什么主义，什么雅各宾派，什么共和，什么自由。  
古费拉克的心里有难以言喻的情绪，他担心这是所谓的爱情，却不敢承认，因为年轻的他不曾体会，为此苦恼万分。对方似乎能看穿他的困惑，总是保持着让人心碎的距离。他们时常在交谈的时候在桌子底下用鞋尖试探对方，用酒精掩饰自己已经红到滴血的耳朵和脸颊。那个男人曾经在背后搂住他，握住他抓住钢笔的手，教他拼写一个连伽弗洛什，那个街边的流浪孩子，都懂得的单词，而他只明白自己如鼓的心跳。  
古费拉克想要得到更多。  
热安曾经问他如果对方要去革命，他是否会跟着去。他回答道：“要是他去闹事情，那定是一场盛世，哪能没有我古费拉克。”  
他能看到他向着自己走过来。古费拉克想要抓住博须埃的手好让自己平复下来，而那个人却爬到隔壁的桌子用他的钱和画家先生买醉。金发男子坐在他的身边，带着比他身体更高的体温。  
“很久没见你过来柯林斯。”他的声音是那样的低沉，让人迷醉。古费拉克觉得自己的身体已经酥软，能躺在对方的胸口上。  
“生活上总有多多少少的问题，”古费拉克说，他喝了口香槟好让自己热起来，“毕竟我们不能总是得到自己最想要的。”  
米西切塔或许在酒精里还加了些什么，再加上这个有些过于温热的壁炉，他才会说这样的胡话。  
金发男子嗯哼两声。他可是戴着眼镜的，两条垂在旁边的金属丝线发着冷光，塑造着脸的线条。  
“我看你总是能得到想要得到的。”  
“得不到自由，也得不到你说的共和。”  
他们两个人的大腿紧紧贴在一起，古费拉克感受到对方打在自己鼻尖上的鼻息。烛火舞动，柯林斯时而昏暗，时而明亮，“阿波罗”的声音抑扬顿挫，青年人的声音铿锵有力。  
“你为什么不陪着他呀？”古费拉克问，他能知道到对方热切的目光，让他害怕得发抖。金发的男子捏住了他的后颈，用手掌扫着他的后背。然后古费拉客说，“你和他上过床吗？”  
这是什么逻辑呢，这是名为嫉妒的恶魔的逻辑吗？  
“他不和我上床。”  
但是他温柔而肯定的回应了他。  
“那你喜欢他？”古费拉克发出清脆的笑声。  
“我有喜欢的人。”  
这真让人难受。  
“该不会是什么共和国吧，你们阿波罗总说……”古费拉克窝进了对方的手臂里。金发男子大笑了起来：“你可以是我的法兰西。”  
古费拉克本是迷糊地说着话，这下却全部清醒了。他瞬间坐直了自己的背，脑子里开始背诵法律课堂上的内容，都是博须埃上过的那些课。金发青年抓起他的手臂，看着他眼中的光，直接拉扯着他走向后厨。  
古费拉克被地上摆着的几袋甜菜根绊了几下，还顺手把橱柜上摆着的两个瓷盘摔了。他面前的人却依旧不放过他，用力地捏住他的手腕，似乎要把它掐断。  
这是一条相当肮脏的餐厅后巷。巨大的老鼠在腐烂的食物中穿梭，垃圾堆在街角被雨水浸泡着。尽管如此，古费拉克没有其他心思留意到周遭的一切，他只是感谢这里没有人，感谢路易十四照亮了巴黎的每一条街。那些烛火在玻璃罩子里依旧摇曳，两个人的影子在墙壁上晃动。他能感受到那位金发青年温暖的手。他把他拽到墙上，瞬间便由粗暴转向深情。金发青年中指上的茧子摩挲着他的脸，像焦糖一样的深棕色眼睛闪闪发光。古费拉克听见自己的心脏在疯狂跳动，胃部紧张得像打了结。  
他多渴望一个吻，一个吻，结束他们的每一场试探。金发青年拉扯着他的衣袖，把他拽到一条丑陋地巷子里，试图要用宽大的身体狠狠地揍他一顿。然而却用温柔缱绻的手指抚摸他的耳朵，他的颧骨和他的后颈。古费拉克说，他想说，然而却发不出声音。  
亲吻我，拥有我，带我上天堂，带我下地狱。  
然后那个人吻了他，用宽阔的身躯压着他。古费拉克无法控制自己的呼吸，背部瘫软，靠在了潮湿的墙面上。他把在床上的手段通通都忘记了，他不需要。因为那个巧舌如簧的嘴巴，那个沉着冷静的大脑，那颗向往自由的心，都是他的，他的，他的。  
他们最后放开对方，呼吸喷涌出来的白气交织在一起。金发青年的眼睛藏在眼镜后面，黑暗隐藏了他的表情：“我叫公白飞。”  
“古费，古费拉克。”褐色头发的青年回答，他伸手搂住对方的脖子，“我们就这一个晚上不谈共和。你知道，乱世的爱情是能被写成书的。”  
“谁会讲述我们的故事？”公白飞又偷了两个吻，”我要带你见些朋友。“  
“所有人都将知道我们的故事。”古费拉克无视了后面那句话，他可不想在自己还硬着的时候听到对方说那位美丽得有些过分的金发男子。  
“顺便一问，你要带我去革命吗？”问罢，他便领着公白飞向远处的停着的一辆马车走去。  
他可不知道这是谁的车，希望是公白飞的车吧。  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 原著背景，然而我没有时间去考究  
> 我也不记得公白飞是不是金发了感觉是我自己记错了（  
> 如果有错别字的话请告知，谢谢！  
> 国庆节快乐！


End file.
